


Foundling

by scrapbullet



Series: Entelechy [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, more babies really?, mpreg verse, what is this i dont even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It doesn't matter," Charles says, and there's no regret in his eyes, no pain. "She's his daughter, regardless."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foundling

Kurt likes her. He twines his tail around her chubby little arm and seems undeniably fascinated at the colour of her hair; a wispy fluff of curly vibrant green. The metal in the room seems to vibrate when she cries, like the quickening thrum of a heartbeat, and Raven feels herself melt, warm and soft, though she'd told herself not to.

"It doesn't matter," Charles says, and there's no regret in his eyes, no pain. "She's his daughter, regardless." His daughter, and all the more beautiful for it, is what he doesn't say, entranced as Erik takes Lorna in his arms. He's holding her all wrong, one leg dangling in the air, yet she seems content (though she says not a word despite her age), staring at her father with vested interest, fists clenching and unclenching in his shirt.

Raven huffs, bemused. Kurt, ever the curious little boy, teleports onto the light fixture behind Erik; all the better to stare at the new little foundling, pulling strange faces to make her smile.

Erik doesn't even notice.

"He's hopeless," Raven sighs.

Charles cocks his head. Scott sits haphazardly on his lap, frowning, and any minute there might very well be more than one set of howling lungs in the room. "Pretty much."

"It'll end in tears. It always does."

"...Melodrama doesn't suit you, Raven."

“Hush you.”

“She’s beautiful,” Charles concedes. He hefts Scott higher into his arms, tickling his chubby little chin. An unplanned arrival Lorna may be but blood is blood, and her conception had occurred long before he and Erik had begun to grace each other’s beds.

To be jealous would be illogical.

That isn’t to say he isn’t jealous, of course, because he is. Very much so.

“Besides,” he continues warmly, “another addition to our little family... it’s cause for celebration.” Scott dribbles enthusiastically onto his shoulder. “Shall we go meet her, hmmm? Shall we go meet your new sister, Scotty?”

Scott gums noisily on Charles’ finger.

He doesn’t appear too bothered.

Charles sighs. If only _he_ could be so.

-

Raven is right, of course. It _does_ all end in tears.

Namely Charles’.

 _”I’m sure we could fix Cerebro if we-”_

 _“Hank. Shut up.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Because Charles and Erik REALLY need more babies. Just wait until Sean is pregnant with Jean. Yup. :] I've lost my marbles.


End file.
